A Lost Star: The Romonoff's Story
by leanatasha
Summary: Rachel Berry is the fresh start of Anastasiya, a second chance at life that she didn't deserve. For decades she was a weapon of destruction. A trained killer. A machine. Now she is a lost girl trying to figure out her place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I get off of my Ducati as soon as I get into the garage of the house. I take of my helmet at the same time. Walking out of the garage I start to take off the leather jacket and the various knifes hidden around my body as I prepare to walk inside the house. The darkness of the night shows how late it must be. I enter the warm house and look at the clock on the wall where it marks 3:15 A.M.

I get to my bathroom and take all my clothes and enjoy the warm water of the shower. Once I get back to my room I am wearing a navy nightdress.

.

.

.

I wake up at with the alarm clock as I look to see that it already passes six so there is no way that I will go run outside and take the chance to run into someone.

 _Need substance._

Right, probably a good idea. Breakfast.

As I get into the kitchen I can see the text message from Natalie. Her mission was a success and she would be retuning soon, having time to watch Sectionals. Great Natalie was going to hear her sing.

 _Noticed sarcasm._

So useful Anastasiya. I spoke to the other voice in my head; yes I am aware that is I sign of craziness.

 _I'm the real you. We both know the alias is fake version of us._

My alias: Rachel Barbra Berry, 15 years old, 5'3'', brown eyes and brown hair. She's a driven teenage girl who lives for music and Broadway and dreams to be a big star.

 _She weak, spoiled and loud._

Yes the voice inside of me was right. Something I hate admitting. Rachel Berry and Anastasiya couldn't be more different.

I remember when the Director gave me the new identity. To this day I still don't understand why he did it. Rachel Berry, 15-year-old teenager, is my fresh start. A clean fresh start.

 _You shouldn't be wasting your skill sets._

No she really wasn't. She is aware what her skill set has done, the pain it inflicted on people. Or at least she remembers parts of it. Years of having her brain being played at to make her forget missions or to make her believe things, lies, messed up with her memory a lot. But the horrors she remembers are more than enough to keep her awake at night. She didn't deserve the fresh start but she is going to take it and make it her new life.

.

.

.

"Good morning." I say to Tina and Mike once I pass the Asian couple, also two of them are few of the students who aren't stupid and understand the school subjects.

 _Good assets in here._

People aren't assets. Rachel tells the voice inside of her.

They are in the small group of people who I talk too, also. Kurt and Mercedes used to talk to me but once I started to date Finn (ok we kissed once and he ran away and the other time he used me to get me back to glee club) then he left me for his now pregnant girlfriend (even if I know for weeks that he isn't the father) they stop talking to me because Kurt had to be on the side of his crush and Mercedes doesn't like me because I'm a treat.

 _We are a treat. We could have her disposed the moment._

We are not killing anyone.

 _Please you liked the QB who dated the blonde cheerleader and couldn't' leave his popularity for you. Then the blonde, Christian cheated on her boyfriend and got knocked up._

So much for high school not being a clichés like movies Natalie show her when she was in jail to understand America.

I go to the classes that I don't even care about. I speak fluently 30 languages so I doubt I need to pay attention to Spanish.

The bell rings ends and I stop reading the Einstein theses about the relativity (I learn that I like science) and I walk of the room. The glee club is the only place where I actually paid attention to the teacher. Ok 80% of the time but I have to be on my characters and she lives for glee club so she needs to pay attention which mean I need to pay attention.

 _Please you actually like them. I don't know how, you probably gone to soft, but you like them._

"Good afternoon everyone." Mr. Shue tells us and I am already hearing Santana protesting about something that isn't really important. "Where are Finn and Quinn?" He asks and everyone looks around noticing that the golden it couple isn't in the room and I get distracted with the new update from Natasha that once I turn off the iPhone I heard all the screaming around me. I see Finn is fighting Noah and I am kind of surprised by that.

 _That is the worst fighting skills I've seen. These people need practice._

These people are normal and leave normal lives; they don't need to know 20 different martial arts.

The rest of the boys separate the two (formal) best friends and I don't even need to look more to see what happens next. A hysteric Quinn apologizes to Finn who leaves the room in anger and Quinn leaves with Santana and Brittany a little after.

"What the hell happened?" Mr. Shue asks and I control myself not to roll my eyes.

"Finn found out that the baby was Noah's of course." I tell not looking at then since I got another update that I finishing reading I am not into teen drama that much.

 _Please I could take all of them down in 3 minutes. Two._

"You knew?" My ex boyfriend asks me and I look up to see everyone looking at me surprise and I look at his face. His lip is bleeding and that is probably not the only injury. How in the hell did Finn was able to do that?

 _Easy, clearly Civil Noah doesn't understand you need to fight back when fighting someone._

"Of course I knew. For weeks actually." I tell and I hear gaps (Mercedes and Kurt, of course) then I get up walking to him. "Come one Noah someone has to see if you got any bad injury."

"Please I am fine." He tells me and this time I roll my eyes, I didn't need my intense training to know he was in fact lying.

"Come on I will play your nurse." I tell him and he smirks at me as I walk out of the room with him to the closest bathroom. I tell him to wait a little bit and I get the med kit from my locker.

"You weren't kidding once you told me you were playing my nurse." He tells me and I sit him on the sink and look at his eyes touching it to see him flinch.

"You are getting a black eye. But don't worry it won't be too purple." I tell him as I put wet toilet paper on his eye and put his hand on his eyes supporting it.

"It won't be the first one." He tells me with a smirk but I could see he was sad, maybe because Finn and he aren't friends anymore. People get sad when losing friends right?

 _You're asking me about people relationship?_

Right! Stupid idea.

"Of course, I wouldn't I think it was." I tell playfully and I start to clean the blood from the cut on his lip. "Does anything else hurt?"

"No nurse Berry." He says with sarcasm but I check anyway.

"Have you talked to Quinn?" I ask him as I check his hands and arms for any broken bone.

"No she kind of ran away after Finn. By the way how did you know?" He asks me.

"I knew it wasn't Finn's since the beginning. The little story that she told him that he later told me didn't make any sense and when we broke up two months ago I saw the way you looked at Quinn. I add one plus two."

 _Actually I was the one who told you._

No one asked for your opinion.

"I thought you broke up with me because you thought I loved Quinn and of course because you love Finn." He tells and I try not to laugh at that.

 _Love is for children. Love is weakness. And we do not fall in love._

"I don't love Finn." I tell him ignoring that voice inside of me. The voice of the person I used to be: the killer, the monster inside me. "And at first I did believe you did fell like that for Quinn."

Well it's not like I understand love.

 _Love [definition]: noun, a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. It better words: nature's way of tricking people into reproducing._

I didn't ask your opinion on the matter.

"So we broke up because of Quinn?" He asks confused. No Noah, we broke up because I have a double life, I just have fragments of my memory and I actually don't know how old I am.

"There were a lot of things but it's in the pass." I decide to go for the not a lie but not also 100% true. "What are you doing about Quinn? Finn is going to kick her out." I say but I can't really blame him after all his girlfriend cheated on him.

 _I believe people who cheat each other is the main cause of death in this country._

Finn is not killing Quinn.

 _Of course not, he doesn't have the brains or the physic capacity to do it._

"I know. I am talking to ma. Maybe she will let Quinn move. Why couldn't you be the pregnant one?" He asks me and I raise an eyebrow confused. "She loves you. You're Jewish." He tells me and I laugh at that and I hear him laughing too. I laugh because that is stupid and I lie.

"You're mother doesn't have space for her to move it."

"It's not like I will let her alone. I am not my father."

"Let me talk to Quinn."

"You know you can't fight a pregnant woman even if she is the one to fight first?"

 _No. Not even break her arm?_

"Don't worry, no bitch slap will be made." I tell him and he blink at me vocabulary but I decide to ignore. "But you need to tell your mother that she is going to be a grandmother. If you need me call me." I tell him and he nods getting up and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Rach."

"You will thank me later. Now you go to the choir room and tell everyone the full story. Kurt and Mercedes will want gossip and you don't want people spreading more lies." I tell once he pulls apart and smiles walking out and I do it to, trying to find here the ice princess is. I find her sitting against the wall crying.

 _Who cries? That is a sign of weakness._

I cry.

 _You are weak. Besides not in front of people unless your acting._

"What did you came to do? Laugh at my face? Tell me that you can have Finn now?"

"Neither. I came to help you." I tell and she looks surprise. Of course this is the last thing she expected.

 _Really you want to help her._

I may not like her but the child didn't do anything.

 _What are you planning to do?_

"Help me?" She says almost laughing now.

 _See even her sees the stupidity of this decision what are you going to do, offer her a place to sleep?_

"Where are you staying tonight?" I ask her and she raises an eyebrow but I give her a seriously look

"At Britts but her mother thinks it's just tonight."

 _No! No! No! Retreat! This is a bag plan of attack. Retreat! NOW!_

"I you can move in with me." I tell her and her eyes open wild. "if you want of course." Free will is important.

 _We never got free will._

Exactly. Now we do, so we are going to do the right thing.

"You want me to move in with you?" She asks incredulous.

"I think you can. I will tell you tomorrow, by the way, Noah is telling her mother. He offered for you to move with him but you don't want it believe me. His mother is going to drive you nuts. Look you should probably go cleaning your face and try to calm down. We talk tomorrow." I tell her leaving. These awkward conversations make me nervous. Especially crying people.

"Rachel." She calls me and I turn to her. "Thank you." She tells me and I nod leaving her.

Glee Club was done for the day and once I got home I realize how stupid I was. There is a reason I leave in an empty street in the middle of nowhere.

Great you helped Quinn to move but you forgot that you aren't really Rachel and that you live in a house with a studio/gym and a freaking place where you shoot weapons for practice. Great the weapons.

 _I told you it was a bad idea._

Shut up Anastasiya.

 _We can put them all in the gym and close it with the key so she won't come in._

Good idea.

 _Now how are you going to deal with the fact that you don't look physically like this? Or better that you have a Ducati in your four car garage? Or the better one, why you barely are at home at night or don't have family leaving with you? You are so domed._

You enjoying this aren't you?

 _I'm an asset. Assets don't have emotions._

We did once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next day I walk into the school hall as I hear the gossips about the baby drama. People are calling Quinn inappropriate names but I decide to ignore them and just to my daily routine. As soon as I get to my locker I found Finn waiting for me.

"Hello Rach." He says with his goofy smile (that I did find cute before) and I know he wants something.

"Good morning Finn. What can I do for you?" I ask him opening my locker and he starts speaking.

"Kurt told me you knew about Puck behind the father."

"And you want to see that it is true. Yes it is."

"How could you not tell me?" He asks a little angry now. Damn, that changed fast.

"First is not my secret to tell, second you wouldn't believe because you would think that I was trying to get back with you. Now I need to go, I have English classes and I hate to be late."

.

.

.

"Can I sit?" Noah tells me sitting next to me after I nod not really caring about the people looking at us as I go back to my book about computer science and I could feel Noah's eyes on the book, clearly looking confused at it, but he doesn't say anything. Once the class is over I see him waiting for me at the door.

"So what did you mother said?" I ask him walking with him. He was surprised that I spoke first, I could sense that but I also knew he didn't know how to start the conversation.

 _Look at us, starting conversations with people. We almost look normal._

"She cried and yelled and then she ignored walking away to her bedroom. I haven't talked to her since." He says sad and I give him a little smile. Comfort was not part of my skill set. "I haven't seen Quinn too."

"I offered for her to stay at my house. I don't know what she is going to say but I will probably talk to her at lunch." I tell him and he nods hugging out of nowhere, I just froze trying to keep me from pushing him away. Thank god there aren't too many people in the hall. "Come on I have classes to attend."

.

.

.

At lunch I sat outside in the bleaches and I saw Quinn approach me but I don't say anything, she just sits next to me with the food from the cafeteria. I never eat food from the cafeteria that is why I eat outside.

"Mike told me I could find you here." Quinn says and I look at her nodding. "I didn't know you were friends."

 _Friend [definition]: person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard. [end of definition] We don't have friends because we don't feel affection._

"I wouldn't call it friends." That seems like the most diplomatic response. "We have classes together."

"I don't expect you to keep what you said yesterday." She tells me not looking me in the eyes. Clearly Quinn didn't believe I would let her move in with me.

"I meant it. If you want you can move today. I just have some rules about it."

"Of course." She tells me and gives me a nod to keep talking.

"I live alone, most of the time, and sometimes at night I have to leave for classes and I arrive late. If you want to come in my room you have to nock and there is a door that is always locked so you can't open it. I will show you the door. I don't want people coming in the house. If you want someone to come I want you to tell me first."

 _Now we give orders. I somehow enjoy this improvement of our capacities. Maybe we should add it right below ways I know to assassinate people with a pencil._

I really hope that's sarcasm.

"I agree with all. I mean it's the minimum I thing I can do." She tells me.

"We aren't friends Quinn. We are roommates. Let's call it that way."

"Of course and I am sorry." She tells me and I look at her confused. "I misjudge you when I first meet you. There aren't a lot of people who would have done what you did. I will find try to find a job today."

"No need too. I will help you with the money and so will Noah, he is working for more than a month and has saved that money for you and the baby." Of course the job offered he had come after with a little persuasion but they don't need to know that.

"I can't let you do everything it's not right."

 _Remember we always had to earn things._

Quinn isn't an asset.

"If you want, while you can, clean the house and cook."

 _You sure look like her commander._

 _"_ _B_ ut you don't need to worry about it." I quickly add now wanting her to feel like she needed to please me or something.

"Of course I will help you with everything." She tells me and I hear the bell ring.

"Meet me at the park after classes and you will get your things."

"Don't need too, they are at Finn's car." She says with sadness. "He brought them today."

"I will get them after school them. We don't need you stressing about him it's bad for the baby."

"Thank you again." She tells me and nod.

"Don't thank me." I say getting up. "The classes are about to start."

.

.

.

When I sit in front of the class I see Finn entering and looking at me with a smile as he walks in my direction. Great he is sitting next to me. I notice someone touching my shoulder and I turn to see Mike and I nod to him. He pushed the chair next to me and sits. I look to Finn direction to see him confused but he walks and sits the other side of the room.

I also don't know what made Mike want to sit with me today but I was glad.

 _I believe agent Coulson said we should show appreciation. Normal people do that in a form of thank you._

"Thank you."

"It's nothing besides I prefer to stay next to someone who actually understand math and doesn't asks me stupid questions all the time."

 _I don't dislike him._

Anastasiya are you admitting liking someone?

 _Of course not. I just think we need to eliminate him anymore._

I couldn't help but smile at that even the Ice Queen cold heart is melting.

.

.

.

"I need Quinn stuffs." I tell Finn at the door of the classroom we just left. Both Anastasiya and I decided that military commanding voice was the way to approach this situation. For this Anastasiya clearly is the most adept.

"So she was speaking the true when she told me you would let her move in. Don't you two hate each other?"

"Yes but I won't let a pregnant girl live by herself. Now her things."

"They are in my car."

"So what are you waiting for? I would like to go home today." I tell him and he nods as we walk to the parking lot.

After he gives me Quinn's bags and I walk to my car where she is waiting for me and looking at Finn. I put the bags in the floor and open the car.

.

.

.

The drive was made in silence. Not too much surprise.

When we got inside I could see Quinn looking around the place still taking in the three story house.

When I looked for a house I wanted it to be somewhere hidden, with at least a mile radius of nothing. This was the only one I could find.

"The first floor is pretty much just a recreation room that is empty and the garage. The said door I spoke about takes it downstairs." I spoke as I open the main door that got access to the second story of the house as they enter the foyer. "At your right is the living room and left the dinner room. In front of you are the family room and the kitchen. You also have the deck for the back terrace. Upstairs." She says not pointing to the stairs in front of them. "We got the bedrooms."

"You're house is amazing. I have never been inside such a big house." Quinn spoke as she follow me as I took her bags with no trouble upstairs and started to speak again.

"Well." I told her putting down the bags, making it look like I was tired of caring them. "In front of us is the master suit. My room." I tell her pointing to my door but not opening it. "On the left." I say pointing to the corridor. "There are two bedrooms. In front of them you got a bathroom. On the end of the corridor you got the office. It's pretty empty if I am being honest but we can study there." I walked the rooms I spoke about as I open one of the doors. "As you can see the rooms only have simple beds and built-in wardrobes, this weekend, after Sectional's, we can look for something else. If you want you can keep this room."

"It's ok." Quinn speaks as I nod at her. We turn around as I show her the bathroom and another empty bedroom. We passed the sitting area with a view to the front house as I point at her about the other occupied suit. Natalie's suit, but I think Quinn believe it was my parents.

"Well I can let you have some time alone, you can use that bathroom, no one else does. I will let you unpack. I will be downstairs in the kitchen."

.

.

.

I could hear Quinn unpacking upstairs as I take off my cell phone and call Natalie who picks up after a three beeps.

"You're late." She tells me in Russian, when alone Natalie and I always spoke in Russian.

"I know. I did something." Silence on the other side of the line indicated that Natalie fear I had a laps. "Remember Quinn?"

"The knocked up blonde who dated the boy you wanted? Please tell me you didn't kill her. I thought Barton show you the teen movies as a way to show you how to deal with it."

"I didn't kill her she's living with me."

"WHAT?" I credited myself with making the Black Widow shocked not many people can say they have done that.

"Short version of the situation: Finn found out Puck was the father, they broke up and I offered my house."

"You realize that if she finds out your cover will blow?"

"I am a careful woman, she won't. I hide all the weapons and equipment downstairs and she doesn't have access. I am warning you because you said you would come this weekend and I didn't' want to surprise you with this change of scenery."

"Did you plan to tell her about your lack of parents?"

"If she asks I will answer as truthfully as I can."

.

.

.

A minute after I end my phone call I see Quinn enter the kitchen.

"I was thinking in making dinner for us. As a thank you" She tells me and I look at her.

 _Uncomfortable, doesn't know what to say, trying to say and act right._

Kind of like us when we got capture by SHIELD. Or I don't know. All the time.

 _So we are her commander?_

Remember what Natalia and Philipp told us. There are not commanders in real life. We don't have to do that again. And Quinn will never feel that way in here.

 _I didn't like the commanders._

I very cold chill came through my entire body at the memories of what those commanders would do. Even Anastasiya fears them.

"Sure Quinn. I will tell you where the things are and of course help you make dinner." I tell her and I show her the places where she can find the things she needs as we cooked together, still in silence. I set the table as Quinn takes the food from the oven and we start to eat.

"I like the place." Quinn comments. She was trying to make conversation, the silence clearly perturbs her. Rachel, Anastasiya, was used to silence; her entire existence has been silence and taking orders. Before and after, when she was a weapon or when she was arrested. Silence was all she had.

"My sister and I picked it." It is kind of true since I picked the house and Natalie approved, Natasha being my sister is lie however she is blood family.

"You have a sister?" She asks surprised.

"Yes. Her name is Natasha." She remembers that Natalie doesn't like to be called that much like she doesn't like to call herself Anastasiya anymore. Anastasiya, now, is not more than the terrible voice inside of her. The person – weapon – she never wants to be again. "She is older than me. Her job makes her travel a lot."

"I have a sister too, Frannie, but we aren't very close, especially now." She says looking at her belly bump.

 _She's trying to keep conversation by connect to us to her. She is trying to do that thing civilians do when trying to find something in common. I doubt Quinn is a formal weapon, with multiple personalities and fragmented of memory._

Yes but we had been where she is now. Alone with a child. Fear of the future. Remember that.

 _A weapon doesn't have family. Commanders told us that._

Yet we have.

"Look what your parents did was stupid. Ok you made a mistake but a child is always a child. Innocent. They should support you."

"I knew it. The moment I found, I knew they would kick me out. They always said: never have sex before marriage and always be better than anyone else. I kind of broke both those rules."

"You're parents suck." I tell her and I look at the clock. I could feel it, the emotions.

 _We don't have emotions._

"Look I have to go. You will be fine?"

"Yes I can clean the kitchen and then I am going to do my homework and sleep."

"Ok. In case you already asleep when I arrive, have a goodnight." I tell her and she nods.

.

Years Ago

.

Natasha stared at the woman in interrogation room. She has her hands chain to each side of the chair, her feet and abdomen too. The woman couldn't be older than 20 in appearance with very long strawberry blonde hair that cover most of her face and green eyes. Barton told her she the woman has been arrested for the last decade. That doesn't make any sense. SHIELD is not like the Red Room so take 10 years old girls arrested isn't something that should do.

"She doesn't age. We have been analyzing her blood. We believe KGB altered her cells and DNA." The director explains to her as she nods. "We don't know much about her because she doesn't know much about herself. The scans on her brain show she was brainwash way to many times fracturing her memory."

"Her name is Anastasiya."

"Impossible." Natasha murmurs as she walks closer to the window staring at the woman with another look.

"You know who she is?" Coulson asked her as Natasha turned to them.

"Every girl in the red room knows of her. Anastasiya was the original Black Widow, the first success of the Red Room. The perfect soldier, forged as a weapon since birth. Every one of us inspired to be like her."

"When you say the first?"

"I believe she worked as a spy for KGB during WW2."

"The war ended 54 years ago." Coulson spoke in shock as they stared at the girl.

"She doesn't remember any of it?" The red haired Russian asked.

"She remembers fragment. Pieces. Most of it we believe is actually fake. The doctor said as older the memories are the worst is for her to remember. It's possible she won't ever get her full memories back. Ever. She however tries. Every week we visit her and she gives her memories that she got. Mostly are missions, she had. We already confirm 19 assassinations, she remembers many more we cannot confirm. If what you say about WW2 it's possible that number is much higher"

"But you captured her." Everyone could notice the red haired spoke like what happened was some kind of impossible mission. It probably was.

"Two agents found her living in Barcelona in 88. She though they were Russian and killed them with a butter knife. When we found her she didn't offered any resistance. She was in shock repeating strange words in Russian. It took us one week to calm her down enough to ask questions. It only took us two weeks to confirm she is fact wanted to be captured by us. Executed. She tried to kill herself many times during the past decade."

She took what the director said but still couldn't understand what they wanted with her. Both of them.

"One of the words she spoke was Natalie." Natasha froze at this was she stare at the woman in the other room again. "As soon as you came here I asked for DNA tests. That woman in there is your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quinn wakes up the next day an hour before school started. She gets to the bathroom but there is no sign of Rachel in the wall. She hasn't seen the brunette since dinner. After she got dressed and got her backpack ready, she went to the kitchen where Rachel already had breakfast ready for both of them.

"Morning. Milk or coffee?"

"Milk please. Do you have cereals?" The blonde girl asks and the brunette gives her

"Hershey's is ok?" Quinn nods as Rachel passes her the box of cereals.

"You already had breakfast?" The blonde asked noticing Rachel eating an apple, clearly ready to leave.

"Yep. I do exercise in the morning everyday so I have breakfast first, now I just eat fruit." She says pointing to the apple she has in her hands.

"I wish I still could do some exercise."

"You can. Actually it helps. You should talk to your doctor about it." Rachel tells Quinn who gives the brunette an appreciated smile knowing that helping her couldn't be easy.

"You're right. I wouldn't mind keeping up with gymnastic."

"When is your next appointment?"

"Next week." She says and the formal cheerleader goes back to eat her breakfast as Rachel cleans the kitchen.

.

.

.

They both got to the school parking lot 5 minutes before the bell ringed. As they got out of the bus they could see people already forming in their typical groups. Quinn spend the ride looking outside thinking while she occasionally looking at Rachel who spend the ride to school with her headphones on.

"Now I know why you came early to school." Quinn says to Rachel as everyone stops talking to stare at Quinn and Rachel. "Sorry about it, I should have wake up sooner."

"It's fine. You need to rest. Now are you fine by yourself?"

"Yes. Brittany texted me saying that she was waiting for me at my locker."

"Great. See you around." Rachel says not really knowing how to say goodbye.

.

.

.

"So is she awful?" Santana asks as she walks with her friends.

"For the contrary. She is actually very nice. I felt asleep on top of the bed and in the morning I had sheets covering me and she had already prepare breakfast."

"That it's just the first day. You will see. Rachel is a little, obsessed diva. She is impossible to deal with you will try to kill her by the 3rd day."

"Actually I think there is something more about her. Something we didn't realized" Quinn says with a voice and expression that made it clearly that she is thinking a lot about what she is saying but the bell rings before she can say anything.

.

.

.

"You always eat in here?"

"Hello Noah. Yes I am fine, thanks for asking." I say sarcastically as he sits next to me. "And yes I like to eat here." I simple tell him as I stare at the empty tables next to me. "So what brings you here?"

"Everyone in school already knows. I am just tired of the looks I get from everyone. Mike and Matt are the only ones who actually speak to me but it's not the same."

"I am sorry about it Noah." I try to show that I really mean it, knowing I wasn't the best when it came to feelings.

"I kind of bought it to myself. Did she move in with you?"

"Yes. Look I don't particularly try to understand Quinn."

 _She is actually very easy to understand. She's a teenager._

"But I know she will need people around her to support her."

"And I want to."

"You should talk to her about it. You can have dinner with her tonight. I have things to do so I will be late anyway. Just talk to her about what you want to do."

"Thank you." He tells me and I nod with a smile.

.

.

.

"I thought you would be the one to perform tomorrow." Natalia spoke as they enjoy their dinner night at the Italian restaurant. They were now eating tiramisu as the night ended. Rachel was now telling the red haired that Mercedes will be the one performing at Sectionals.

"Mercedes clearly deserves the stop. She's an amazing singer."

"You know. I never actually hear you sing before. I was curious."

"Next time. Is Philipp ok?"

"Phil is fine. Clint, actually will have a new assignment soon. But he can come tomorrow. And Bobbi wanted me to tell you that –"

.

.

.

I get home in time to see Quinn still in the couch watching some old movie.

"How was your talk with Noah?" I asked her as I sat next to her noticing Audrey Hepburn on the TV. Roman Holidays is the movie she is watching.

"It was nice. We managed to talk with one another without trying to murder each other."

"I believe that is a win."

 _Besides is not possible for Quinn to actually defeat Noah in a fight._

"He told his mother. She didn't take as bad as he imagined. She invited me to dinner within next week. How was your dinner?"

"Nice, my sister and I went to an Italian restaurant not very far from here."

"Oh, your sister." She says clearly surprised it was her I spoke about. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where are your parents?"

 _Ok I wasn't expecting her to have the courage to ask that so fast._

"I mean. I just. You don't have pictures of them."

 _We actually don't have pictures of anyone._

"Gone." I tell her trying to sound a bit emotional. I knew losing parents would make people sad but clearly I didn't show enough emotion because she interpreted as they left to somewhere. "They died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I had no idea." Quinn says clearly shocked.

 _Find an excuse you don't look that much heartbroken._

"It was a long time ago. I barely remember them. Nat is all I got."

 _Good keep it to the half truths that way you're not lying but not revealing everything. Maybe there is hope for you yet._

"Wait, you live alone?"

"Most of times yes. I don't mind, really, besides my sister makes sure to call me."

"I would never imagine that if you didn't tell me. The idea of – must be lonely." Quinn tells me with a lot of honestly and I couldn't help but let the words out of my mouth.

"I'm used to be lonely."

"Well you're not anymore." She says as I blink at her shocked by her revelation. She meant it as a half joke but those words hit me in the heart.

.

.

.

Rachel was surprised when Quinn sat next to her on the bus to Sectionals. Of course she didn't show that surprise. The brunette was currently texting with her sister who is also on her way.

"He's not coming." Quinn finally speaks to Rachel.

"I don't think so."

.

.

.

"I never saw you this angry." Quinn says approaching her as she stare at the many people in the auditorium. Rachel came outside to calm herself because all the asset is thinking about is revenge.

"The other teams stole our set list. We have nothing."

"Come on, you'll find a way."

.

.

.

 _Come on you can't actually be nervous. Don't Rain on My Parade is our number._

We never sang in front of Natalie.

 _So that is the problem. I knew there was something bothering you. Natalie will like it._

I got realized of prison and decided to go to high school and join a glee club. I don't want Natalie to think I am throwing my life away.

 _I guarantee you; this is not that I hoped we would be doing. We are KGB greatest weapon._

Second. (Flashes of a red star came to my mind as I shake it out)

 _Second best weapon. What I mean is that singing and performing is not how I imagined our life to turn out but I confess is not that bad._

You actually warming you cold stone heart aren't you Anastasiya.

 _Shut up._

.

.

.

I looked as Quinn who was sitting alone as everyone meets their respective families to celebrate the win. I gave her a sad smile as I walked to her.

"We won thanks to you."

"I think Finn is the hero in this." I told her as we walked outside as well.

"Finn was the one with the great music idea but you were the one to pull us together. Even defending Santana and Brittany. So to me, you were the one who made is win."

"Thanks." I tell her with an honest smile as I see a red fire hair calling my attention in the middle of the cloud. "Come with me." I tell her as I walked in Natalie's direction.

"Congratulations on the win." She tells me with honest green eyes, a surprise to Natalie, usual cold exterior. "You must be Quinn. Natasha Berry."

"Pleasure." She says as both woman shake hands. I could see Quinn shocked look upon seeing Natasha.

"Breadstix to celebrate the win?"

"I was thinking of cooking something."

"Sounds even better." Natalie says as she puts her arm around.

 _This is a good tactic; sisters show support and have normal contact. Play with her._

"You're coming or not Quinn?" I asked the blonde behind me as I saw an honest happy smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quinn woke up early than she would in a normal Sunday. She decided to leave her pajama on and get downstairs to prepare breakfast. When she got downstairs she could see Clint had that idea as well, only earlier.

"Morning." He told her as she walk into the kitchen.

Quinn met Clint yesterday when he came for dinner. The first thing Quinn noticed was that he was very much at home, clearly been where many times. Rachel had introduced him as Natasha partner. Clint just entered the house and asked for the pizza. Quinn could also see he was the one with the jokes of the 3.

"I was thinking of making breakfast for everyone since it's still early."

"Oh Nat and Rachel are already up. They went for a run or something." He says putting chocolate milk in front of Quinn who gave him a gentle appreciating smile. "But you can always help. What do you cook?"

"A bit of everything. I always like it."

"Finally." He spoke with his hands raised. "Those two can't cook to save a life. Trust me. I know. It's nice to have someone who can make food without poisoning me. Come on blondie. I don't say no to help."

They cook for a while as Clint gave some instruction and pointed some things for Quinn to expand her cooking knowledge who gladly take it, during that time her cell phone ringed three time but she ignore it every single time. Until at the fourth Clint finally spoke.

"Doesn't seem like he or she is going to stop calling you any time soon."

"I really don't want to talk with that person." Quinn says but then adds. "Did you ever have an ex that drove you nuts?"

"Darling, I'm divorced, trust me. I know." He says with a facial expression that makes Quinn laugh. "Come on kiddo nothing like pancakes to make you feel better."

.

.

.

"Did you parents called you about Christmas?" Rachel asked Quinn a week before Christmas. She has been living with Rachel for a week today and things changed a bit, she has lunch with Rachel now and they sit next to each other on classes they have together after spending free period together. They only talk about classes during that time. At home, they normally stand time together just watching tv. She discovered that Clint is a big fan of cooking shows and no one watches news in that house, most of the times they saw stupid reality shows to laugh at the people on them. Clint and Natasha stayed until Monday night when they got called back to work. Quinn still doesn't know what they do but she also didn't ask. Finn stopped talking to her, only to go after Rachel who seems to avoid him as much possible. She was surprised by that, expecting Rachel to take the opportunity to be with Finn. Puck is still pushing her to talk to her about the baby but much like Rachel with Finn, Quinn tried to avoid Puck as possible.

"No and I doubt they will call." Rachel could read the sadness in the blonde's eyes. She didn't like the idea of spending Christmas without family.

"Christmas is all about presents, family and winter right?" Quinn nods not really knowing where this is going. She doesn't expect Rachel so celebrate Christmas since she is Jewish. "What do you think about Miami?"

"Never been there. Why?"

"Natasha and Clint reserved a three bedroom condo for Christmas and New Year's Eve. A friend of my sister was supposed to come with us, but his girlfriend surprised him with a couple's trip and they won't make it. What do you say? We leave on the 23rd and return 2nd of January."

"You want me to go with you to Miami."

"Yes. We can shop a bit before Christmas. Barton will demand that we don't leave the condo on Christmas day."

"Sound fun." Quinn says very fast not even letting Rachel add anything else.

"Cool. We have to pack summer clothes."

"My summer clothes are at my parents' house."

"No worry you said your father works on Saturday right?" Quinn just nods. "And your mother is out on the afternoon." She nods again. "Then tomorrow we can go there, get the rest of your things. Natasha can help since she's spending the weekend with us. Clint isn't coming so it's only woman."

"Thank you Rachel for this." Quinn says but doesn't hug the girl, for some reason she thinks Rachel isn't a hugging type of person.

.

.

.

They decided to have lunch at Breadstix on Saturday. Natasha had arrived to pick her up at the house and Quinn would meet them there.

"So how was the doctor's appointment?" Rachel asked her as soon the waitress left after bring the food.

"Everything looks fine. He says I don't need to worry about traveling for now. I can also do workout. Just need to be moderated. He actually recommended I did something. Pilates, yoga or jogging."

"Well cheerleaders have gymnastics backgrounds right?" Natasha asks a Quinn nodded. She still felt intimidated by the beautiful red haired dressed in all shades of black and white. "Tai chi incorporated with yoga might be good for."

"Yes, and we can always jog on weekends." Rachel says offering her a smile.

"Tai chi, isn't that martial arts?" Quinn asked clearly a bit afraid of the violence.

"It mostly slow movements, you don't even need to do combat. Rachel and I do it since kids." Natasha says in a way of showing Rachel understood it without telling how much they actually knew.

.

.

.

As soon as Natasha parked the SUV in front of Quinn's old house, you could see the blonde was very nervous by the way she keeps moving her legs.

"Hey. Just leave a letter to them, tell us what you want to take. Rachel and I can pack most things. If they happen to be home or arrive I will personally talk to them."

Fortunately that wasn't needed, in two hours they have everything that belonged to Quinn packed and ready to go. They got all Quinn's clothes and shoes in boxes together with some of her bedroom things and personal accessories. Quinn also took some of her memories albums and pictures she had on the room, but either Natasha or Rachel seemed to have any reaction to it. Then Quinn remembers the lack of pictures in the house. They also didn't say anything when Quinn told them she wanted to take some of her old toys. They just packed.

.

.

.

Sunday to her surprise, was spent shopping. Rachel took Quinn to Columbus for a day spend with getting Quinn the best pregnant clothes she can use it seems. Quinn also met a slightly more carefree Rachel as they spend the day, they even laugh of some people around the restaurant area.

"My sister Frannie and I did this before." Quinn confessed to the brunette as they eat lunch.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"She called to expressed how much disappointed she was at me. Pretty much my father 2.0 version. She would never shop with me now. Frannie is all about appearances. She would take me shopping with her friends just to show off. I never shopped just for the sake of having fun." Quinn and Rachel stayed in silence for some time. The blonde realize over this time while Rachel is known for never stop talking when they are at Glee Club, the brunette is actually very quite. Sometimes she gets this look like she wants to say something but doesn't say. This time, she spoke.

"I didn't like shopping. Clothes, were clothes. But this is nice." She says with a smile that didn't show teeth but looked more real than any other. "You still need to find some summer clothes for Miami."

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter is more Quinn's point of view, so I decide to add a note why Rachel picked Miami. I really can't imagine Natasha and Rachel sitting in front of a Christmas tree with presents and snow outside. This story is about three (or more) people becoming a true family, so things like family Christmas takes time.

As for the reviews thank you so much. I will address the ones with questions about the story without trying to tell everything so it won't spoil the story.

\- Bucky is Natasha's father, thank won't be a secret to the readers, only the characters. Bucky is pretty much my favorite MCU character because of how complex he is. Much like Natasha. And in this story Rachel. Much of Bucky/Natasha's back story on the comics will be adapted to Rachel and Bucky.

\- For now this will more like a family story, Quinn and Rachel will not have romantic feeling for each other, but they will come to a time they will do anything for each other (like Steve and Bucky). Doesn't mean the two will be completely straight but I don't want to make they that much of AU's. I don't still not sure who should they pair up with, so feel free to post reviews about your own ideas.

\- Because yes Rachel and Quinn will be pretty much AU's in this story because of how different they will become.

\- I'm from Portugal so expect grammar mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I died and went to heaven." Quinn spoke as they enter the Art Deco luxury design hotel in the South Beach.

"It's sweet right." Clint says with a grin. He and Natasha had waited for them at the airport so they wouldn't need to catch a cab.

Rachel, well Anastasiya, looked around the hotel.

 _Too many windows and security breaches._

 _This is a hotel and we are vacationing. We don't need to worry about the security of the building._ Rachel let her eyes follow around the big entrance. _Even if security sucks._

 _See even you are starting to see my point._

 _I don't like when I see your point._

She know why she feels this coldness on her spine, how she can feel the ghost inside her ticking. She is with the lack of mission. Anastasiya could only function with a mission. Years, decades of working as a programmed ghost, an assassin and machine aren't easy to delete. Anastasiya was used to two words: mission and handlers. Handlers give her missions. Missions were to complete. That was her rules, the only thing she knew or needed to know: a target and were.

 _Mission #1: Win Sectionals. Mission accomplished. Success._

 _Mission #2: Win Regionals. Mission in progress, waiting for opportunity to attack. Need new mission in the process._

 _We don't need a new mission._

"Rachel." Natasha called her as she noticed everyone was looking at her while she looked at the window.

"Sorry. I was distracted by the view."

 _Assets don't get distracted._

"We are getting check in."

"I will get the bags." The brunette says trying to sound as normal as she could, hiding how agitatedly and on edge she truly was.

 _Mission: get the bags._

.

.

.

They end up spending the rest of the day resting from the trip. After everyone got some rest and unpacking, Quinn and Rachel decided to go to the beach for the rest of the day while Natasha and Clint went out.

Quinn enters the living room when she saw Rachel underlay a orange color wedge sandals. She had a wrap skirt, also orange but with baby blue details. That was the only piece of clothing covering her up, her upper body only had her orange triangle swimsuit.

"Ready?" She asked Quinn was the blonde started at Rachel. Quinn always knew Rachel had a somehow toned body; after all, the girl is a ballerina and her skirts do nothing to hide her legs. Quinn might not be attracted to the woman but she knows when one is hot. Besides for what Quinn gathers, Rachel does that Tai thing with Natasha too, so it shouldn't come as surprise that Rachel had freaking impressive abs, not like those you see in ripped female bodybuilders but in supermodels, with lines and stuffs. However her abs aren't the only thing that called Quinn's attention.

"You're looking at me strangely." Rachel comments looking like she doesn't understand that look and doesn't like it. Anastasiya feels like she is being observed for experiment.

"I am just shocked. I mean you have a killer body and don't show it."

"I don't like people noticing because I have nice boobs or long legs."

"Be noticed by your talent that is nice." Rachel actually meant that she doesn't like people to notice her but that's fine too.

.

.

.

Quinn watched another group of girls, around 20, pass by them and stare at her. Quinn was used at people staring at her because she was beautiful and had an envy body but now all they stare is her belly. Quinn stood next to Rachel who is lying on her towel face down. The blond is sitting, still in her Miss Selfridge floral tier sundress, unable to take it off.

"Ignore them." Rachel spoke surprising Quinn who believed the brunette was asleep. "So you're pregnant, at least you have an excuse for the side of your belly, what is their excuse? Eat to many fast food?"

"That was so Mean Girls." Rachel just looked at her confused. "You never watched Mean Girls?! How is that possible, we are so watching it tonight."

"Maybe tomorrow, because Clint wants a short of Christmas dinner, his words not mine."

"I thought you were Jewish?"

"We can mix it up."

.

.

.

"The food smells amazing." Quinn spoke as she enter the dining room in Natasha and Clint's apartment.

"I've been working for some time so I hope so." He told her as Quinn smiled. Knowing the dinner wouldn't be a traditional one but still a somehow a dinner party Quinn picked a dress she and Rachel purchased during their shopping trip. A relaxed maxi silhouette dress with a blue ad white pattern and a v-neckline that is still tasteful. Rachel had given to her to try and Quinn actually feels pretty in it.

Rachel appears in something Quinn would never guess. A lace, blue peplum top with scoop neck and a pair of high waist black skinny jeans. On top of that was a pair of shoes Quinn would never dare to walk on without breaking a foot, a 5 inches, stilettos anklet sandal, the same color as her top. Quinn has seen them on the living room and had guess they were Natasha's, to her surprise the Stuart Weitzman are actually Rachel's, yes Quinn checked the brand.

"Barton, you are not wearing a purple suit. I'm shocked." Rachel teased him as Quinn look between them. Clint is a black shirt and very dark grey suit jacket and pants. Quinn has never seen him dresses up like this. Natasha is amazing in a black embroidered with tonal black floral mini dress, voluminous mini skirt. She has her long curls falling around her back and black stilettos that Quinn thinks are actually Louboutin.

Dinner was amazing but it was silence than Quinn expected. They comment on the food and the conversation was more between Clint and Quinn. They talked about preview Christmas at both Barton's and Fabrays. They were very different and Quinn learn Barton used to leave in a farm.

Natasha and Rachel didn't share any story.

.

.

.

"Where did Natasha and Rachel went?" Quinn asked Clint as they sat in front of the tv, watching some Christmas movie that neither is paying attention.

"Ballet. A Russian big company is here and they went to see it."

Oh! Quinn is surprised by that. She never watched a real ballet and if they were a big Russian name they must be impressive, their did dress up to a big occasion.

"They always do that. At least once a year. Rach and Tasha have a –strange relationship, especially to the outsider."

"I have a sister." Quinn says remembering Frannie. "We did everything together, the type that post pictures with each other and cute quotes. We shop together, talked about boys. I think it took me being kicked out to see how superficial we were. But I never saw a relationship like Rachel's."

"They – it's difficult to explain. They are not very emotional people." Quinn found that hard to believe, after all Rachel is known for her loud, all over the place personality. Glee Club makes fun of her because of determination. "When was the last time Rachel spoke to you about her family?"

"I didn't even know that her parents were death or that she had a sister. "We just-."

"Assumed. Yeah. Sometimes we see a person and immediately make our judgment. Rachel and Nat use that to draw people out. That way no one tried to get to know them."

"Why?"

"I could tell you a lie. But I like you. I like what you do to them. Especially Rachel, you might not realize but she needs you more than you need her."

"Is it bad? Their past?"

"Yes. One day maybe they will tell you."

"Rachel never told Natasha she loved her or vice versa. She doesn't have pictures in her house. Of anyone. It doesn't feel like a house."

"Emotions are difficult to them. Very difficult. It took Natasha 10 years to admit that I was her friend and she could trust me."

 _That long. Wow._ "How long have you been together?" Quinn asked before she realizes she did it. She was about to say sorry and that she has nothing to do with it.

"We aren't together." Clint says and Quinn gives him a little smile because she took her time but she caught it, the look, today when the sisters were leaving – love. "What do you think being together is?"

"Being a couple. Kissing. Like each other. Maybe even love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I used to think I loved Finn but I don't know. I don't think I know who I am or what love is."

"Well you are perfect for our group." She doesn't comment how Rachel had her entire life planned out, because she is starting to doubt who Rachel truly is. "You're young Quinn, you have your entire life to fall in love."

They went back to the movie but either of them was that focus on it. After some time Clint spoke again.

"Ballet is their thing." Quinn turned to him surprised by the admission for some reason it was more personal than anything they spoke. Like ballet is more than just ballet.

.

.

.

Rachel and Natasha both stayed in silence the entire time. The ballet is as beautiful and perfect as it is supposed to be. Rachel watched the movements; her mind already knew the dance backwards.

Anastasiya can see a young girl with a dark orange red dancing around with other girls. Her figure stands out as she was the most confident of them all. She knew her teacher believe she was the best one. Her body is slender, her neck long as well her limbs. She is perfect.

Rachel can see a young woman, her long hair stylish in retro waves, her bold lipstick and her curvy yet slender body in display in her gown. She is elegant and walks around the ballroom with grace. She can feel eyes on her- she can read the desire in all of them- they want her. She wants her target.

Anastasiya and Rachel can see the blood on their hands.

So does Natasha.

Ballet is their thing.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry for my late update, for now on I will try to update at least one chapter per week, maybe less.**

 **Le Diablo Blanc2** : I like writing the develop happening between Rachel and Quinn and how that affects their little family (Quinn, Rachel, Natasha and Clint). OMG Maria and Rachel! That sounds almost as amazing as Quinn and Leo (even if I love Fitz-Simmons so much)

 **NeekahLordSkimmonsLove:** :D

 **Guest** : I'm glad you love the story. I would be lying if I said I didn't celebrate like a crazy person the victory.

 **the white wolf Haruka** : :D

 **Guest** : She will have some flashes yes. And yes there will be a lot of protectiveness from Rachel.

 **ILOVEYOUCLACE** : here is the update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel stared between the tv and Quinn a couple of times. Natasha is looking at the movie with a studying face. Clint is just laughing.

"This movie is strange. But – interesting." Natasha tries to say but the words just don't seem right.

"We all had a Regina George in our lives." Clint speaks but no one seems to want to comment that yet they all stare at him in interest.

"Or has been." Quinn lets it out. The movie never affected her- but for some reason (she touches the reason) it is affecting her now.

"I can actually see the parallels between the plastics and you, Santana and Brittany. Even if Brittany is much smarter."

"Do teen really say fretch?" Natasha asks Rachel and for someone reason Quinn thinks they are having some staring talk with that.

.

.

.

"You feel guilty." Rachel told Quinn when they were alone in the coach. Quinn just nod. "You look at yourself in the mirror and you don't like what you see."

"How can I? I was no different. I bullied girls- boy. I bullied you and look at what you done for me. I betrayed Finn, made Puck lie. Then lie to everyone. I cause pain. I'm a terrible person."

"Trust me there are people much- much- worst than you. You can change, you still have time to grow up and become a better person."

"Atone my sins. I like that."

.

.

.

"I called Puck." Quinn told Rachel two nights after. According to the brunette Natasha and Clint went to dinner. Quinn really feels sorry for Clint, in love with Natasha and still not with her, but somehow they go to dinners. So the teens order in, fancy Asian food that Quinn had no idea how Rachel was able to order but was probably the best thing she tasted that was not cooked by Clint. For someone who didn't know how to cook Rachel sure knew how to pick take out.

"And?" Rachel finally asks. They were both watching the ocean from the balcony drinking some relaxing tea Rachel found for the blonde. It is perfect for pregnant woman to sleep and it seems to calm the fetus- Quinn just thinks is magical. Again wonders how Rachel finds about these things.

"We don't agree on things. He wants to be there like 100 per cent. It is so strange."

"Somehow it makes sense. Noah's father left him and his sister when they were still young. He is still marked by that- the reason why he uses sex as a way to replace that space somehow-especially the promiscuous lifestyle with older women. So when faced with a child he doesn't want to be his father- a man he hates."

Again. HOW?

"You got that from a week dating him?" Quinn is perplexed really. Rachel just raises her shoulders. "What else?"

"About Noah?"

"Why not."

"He will want to keep the baby. To him adoption will mean abandonment too. He will probably want to be with you as a couple as well. He does like you."

"He wanted me in bed."

"No, he likes you. You are the girl he never dreams he will end up with. And since you were abandoned by your family, you can somehow see inside of his soul or something."

"I have no idea how I feel."

"You feel like the person you are wants Finn back but at the same time you are growing up so you don't know what you want anymore."

"And my hormones just are – all over the place. Even more than usual teen like way."

 _We wouldn't know about that._

We haven't been teenager since when?

 _You're asking me. How the hell would I know?_

"And Noah has an attractive body."

"He has the second best part of arms I've seen."

"Second?"

"You have seen Clint right? Seriously what does he do?"

"Be Legolas."

 _Why did she laugh?_

Because she believes we are joking.

 _Oh! Kind of makes sense._

"I can't be in a relationship. I don't know what to do with the baby."

"Would you keep it?"

"It is not like I can." Quinn says with her eyes fixed on her belly. "How would I support it? I don't want to be one of those girls who get pregnant at 16 and never have a life. I don't even have a job."

"But you want too."

"I don't know."

.

.

.

"Could we keep a baby?" Rachel asked Natasha as they worked out; both Clint and Quinn were still asleep as they did some fighting in the gym at the hotel.

"Quinn wants to keep it."

"Part of her does. She just can't support it. She could stay with us."

"A baby? You know that means she will stay with you for a long time. She will put things together."

"We can tell her later on that you worked as a spy."

"My work is not the problem _Anastasiya._ What is on your mind?"

"Fury and Coulson gave me a second change, one I didn't deserve."

"You took Red Room down. Gave us information in people worst than us."

"Doesn't pay for the crimes I committed, for the pain I caused. Maybe if I help people I can atone for something."

"Replace your sins for good actions."

"I will never replace my sins Natalie. Or you." Both looked at each other with haunted looks. So alike, yet so different.

.

.

.

"I could live like this forever." Quinn told her as they enjoy the last couple of days in Miami. It is night now: New Years Eve. The four went out for dinner in the restaurant of the hotel and were now back in the living room, everyone had glasses of cider, no alcohol, even if no one said anything she was touched by the gesture. It warmed her heart even more and the blonde blames the hormones if she had to fight tears.

"I can't believe we are about to go back to Lima."

"Back to school you mean." It's incredible what this time had done for them. Quinn feels so much relax and a bit more in control of her life and she while knowing there is some darkness in Rachel's past she doesn't know about feels like she can trust her more than anyone else.

"Back to people looking at me with judgmental looks. To Puck not giving me time to breath. To everyone wanting to know my plans for the baby."

"Screw them." Quinn was surprise by Rachel suddenly outburst. "It is going to be our New Years Eve resolution. Screw people who think above us."

"Couldn't think a better one."

 _You know our new resolution Ana?_

 _New Mission: keep Quinn and baby happy._

 _Good!_

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : More Rachel and Quinn develop. For looks go to my polyvore account (leanatasha)

 **Le Diablo Blanc2** : I'm glad you enjoy the relationship between the two

 **the white wolf Haruka** : Thank you!

 **mika-faberryluver4395** : I'm glad you enjoy the story. There is a large possibility that BuckyxRachel will happen (but a lot will happen in between). Quinn and steve are a possibility for the long haul.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ready?" She asked Quinn as they were about to leave the car. They could see the student walking in direction to the school.

"As I can be."

.

.

.

.

"Hey Rach, can we talk." Finn corned her at her locker. Well, she could see him coming but she couldn't just leave.

"What is it Finn?" She asked in her typical Rachel's voice.

"I texted you during the break."

"I was out of town." She confesses but that truly shouldn't be a justification, yet to him it seems to be.

"Well. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

"I don't think it is a good idea. Finn you just got out of a relationship and I can tell that you are still not ever Quinn. I am not rebound." Before she added anything else the bell ringed

.

.

.

She and Quinn were sitting during lunch, alone at a table. She could see eyes on them, more importantly, Finn's and Puck's.

"Can we sit?" Mercedes asked her as walked with Kurt, Artie and Tina. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and gave a nod with a smile.

"Of course."

"So I didn't see you girls around during Christmas."

"We were out of town. We went to Miami." Quinn replied.

"Perks of having rich parents." Artie spoke but without any resentment or accusation.

"My family always enjoys a nice time in the sun." Rachel spoke and Quinn understood the difference in her conversation- she didn't say parents, she said family, yet people assume she was talking about them. Just like Clint told her.

"We had a nice time. We went to…" Quinn started to tell people about the two weeks, leaving out the part there were not parents and that Rachel had a sister. She just did what Rachel does- makes people assume.

.

.

.

.

That went on for the next couple of days. They would all have lunch together. It was nice. Kurt once even told Rachel that while her shirt was horrible her shoes were actually cute. Quinn grins at that, Kurt would have a heart attack if he saw some of the clothes she saw.

Quinn made a list of things people assume of Rachel, or things that are not as they imagine.

1\. Rachel hides her body in horrible clothes

2\. Point one is not because she doesn't have style, she does. She just doesn't show it.

3\. People think she has two gays' parents because of the picture on her locker. She only has a sister – Natasha. Quinn knows nothing about her parents other the fact that they are death.

4\. While she can be loud and she doesn't speak about her personal life. only that she is a great singer and dancer.

5\. While she shows herself to be in love with Finn, Quinn knows she avoided any of his tries to date her

6\. She never truly see Rachel care for anyone, that is why people say she only cares about being a star- that is a lie

7\. Rachel had done amazing things for her- that is caring.

8\. Rachel actually doesn't sing at home.

9\. Or dance

Mercedes and Rachel also found a nice understanding about music, but Quinn is going to wait until Glee to see how long that will go.

.

.

.

"Hey, babes, looking good!"

"I'm feeling good, Mercedes." Rachel says and Quinn notices how she change as soon someone comes. Her smile becomes huge and her voice immediately changes, a tone or two louder.

"This is amazing. Ever since Glee Club won sectionals, everybody looks at us differently."

"We're glitterati. I feel like Lady Gaga." Kurt says and they all smile at him.

"Get used to it, guys, we're stars now, on par with all the jocks and popular kids; oh it's the dawn of a new era here at McKinley, and we are going to rule this school!"

They don't even notice before Karofsky comes with one of his friends and slushies everyone.

"Ooh, welcome to Losertown!"

"Population you!"

It is when they leave that Quinn notices. Rachel is the one who is worst and Quinn wasn't hit. _She covered me. And she saw them coming._

.

.

.

Quinn stayed behind after Mercedes left. Rachel and Quinn had help the diva clean up, Kurt too since they locked the bathroom.

"Thank you for what you did. Put yourself in front of me."

"It was nothing." Rachel says as Quinn notices Rachel touching the counter of her eyes, like something is bugging her. Then she takes of contact lends.

10\. Rachel uses lends

"They always go for the eyes." The brunette speaks to herself and then Quinn takes notice of one shocking thing.

"You're eyes are green."

11\. Rachel eyes are green.

"Yes." She comments like it is not a big deal.

Her green aren't even like Quinn's who have some brown in them. No, they are pure green, deep and beautiful. Even more green than Natasha's who until now had the most beautiful eyes Quinn has seen. Another mystery.

Quinn also starts to realize why Rachel changes by herself.

.

.

.

"Baby steps them." Natasha told her during the phone call in Russian. She was somewhere in Europe right now, an undercover mission with Clint. Rachel/Ana know how capable Natasha is so they don't worry. Oh is she kidding of course she fears for her, but the brunette knows Natasha can take care of herself very well. "That is good. Did she ask?"

"I think Quinn is realizing asking won't take her anywhere. She just tried to piece the things together. I need time to know how I tell her and what." The plan in the bathroom was a little piece for her. Knowing Rachel has green eyes comes much easier than finding out everything about 'Rachel' is fake- plastic.

"She isn't ready for everything."

"Of course not. It is too soon, she won't be able to take it. This isn't something you tell someone. There is no turning back from this world."

"I know. Tomorrow wake her up, teach her some Tai Chi."

Rachel stares at herself in front of the mirror. The Red Room taught Anastasiya how to look the part. The picked her because she was the best of the best, yes, but also because she has a beauty that makes men droll. Rachel couldn't have that type of attraction. Because of the serum her body doesn't allow her to physical change permanent (no plastic surgeries for her) but they invented something that worked on her very well. A Photostatic Veil that allows people to take the face of others. The mask however was damanged when she wasn't able to clean it perfectly since Quinn was there. (she has more) It also only allows it to change the face, the rest it is pretty much the same.

Without the mask Anastasiya is what society deems of beautiful. Her face is actually a mix between a heart and square face with high cheekbones (but not chubby) a wide jawline but still a bit pointed that emphasizes her big almond eyes and her full lips.

She didn't pick Rachel by accident. The girl, while still not being ugly isn't the type man stare at. She wanted that. She didn't want Anastasiya irresistible allure in her anymore.

Ironic since everyone teen in high school wants to be the most beautiful and attractive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I liked that a lot." Quinn told her as they walked together in direction to glee. Today marked the second day of their morning training in yoga and Tai Chi, and the blonde seems to love it or at least enjoyed it a lot- even if she protested a bit. "How long have you been practicing it?"

"It is called Tai Chi. And for a long time. Nat and I always like martial arts." She can see in Quinn's expression as the blonde adds that to her mental list. "In a few mouths I can show teach you self defense. You should learn it."

"Yental stop making Quinn take music lessons." She just ignores Santana. If there is someone who understands what is like needed a mask in public is her.

She and Quinn take the front sits as Mr. Shue enters the room. She can see him drawing stick figure on whiteboard with speech bubble that says: hello.

"Hello." Yeah, she got that from the board but she would like to know what is about. "Helloooo?"

Unlike everyone else mumbling a respond, she in her Rachel Berry fashion, says it loudly.

"What do you guys say when you answer the phone?"

"What up?"

"Who dis be?"

"No, she's dead, this is her son." She can feel Quinn's eyes on her as everyone turned silence at that.

"O-kay. Alexander Graham Bell, inventor of the telephone, liked to say, "ahoy, ahoy" when he answered the phone. It was Edison who decided that "hello" was a more appropriate greeting."

"Look. I am really proud of what you guys did at sectionals. But, as most of you have realized by now, it hasn't made a bit of difference in your day-to-day at school."

"I have a slushie-stained training bra to prove it." Being in glee club is 100 per cent acting but the only place where Anastasiya truly left her mind. Maybe because it was the place she was the most fake.

"Fact is, we're going to have to be better, even more spectacular at regionals. It's time for some reinvention, some new, New Directions. We need a new … hello. Here's your assignment for the week: Come up with a fresh number, but it has to have "hello" in the song title. Alright?"

.

.

.

"Did you know Finn is going on a double take with Brittany and Santana?" Quinn comments as they eat dinner in the living room. A new tradition as they watched World News. She could see the bit of hurt on Quinn's voice. She was still torn apart of course.

"Really? I can't imagine Santana going for him."

"I think there is more to it."

"You think they are trying to break us apart again."

"It is a possibility."

 _Mission: Find out and stop them!_

.

.

.

It only takes half a day for Rachel to understand what truly happened. Sue knows Rachel is the strongest one and the only change at winning. So she wants to take her out. Sue is a true opponent, or as true it can come in here. However this plan won't make her go away but it can hurt someone else.

Besides Quinn who still has some unresolved feelings for Finn and that could unsettle the baby- and Quinn.

"Hey Finn." She says as the same time she sees Brittany giving her a look.

"Rachel." And it was gone. Finn doesn't want her again.

 _High school boys are so stupid. Seriously one day they want one thing the other day another._

 _Ana, teens are like that, it is how they find themselves. But yeah, Finn needs a wake up call._

 _So we are up for a hard true with some Rachel-drama._

"Look I understand. I'm not Quinn, I don't look like her, I'm not popular, and my personality, though exciting and full of surprises isn't exactly low maintenance. But I'll always be honest with you, painfully so, and all I ask in return is that you're just honest with me."

"I don't think I want to be your boyfriend."

"Rachel, you're really awesome, but I think I need to connect with my inner rock star before I can fully commit to one woman. I need to find out who I am now."

 _Oh my god is he real? Give him crazy Rachel._

"I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little boy. You're afraid of dating me because you think it might hurt your reputation, though which you'd never admit it, is very important to you. Yet you like me. You hate what Quinn did to you, not just because it hurt, but because it was so humiliating."

"You're freaking me out. It's like you're inside my head right now."

 _It's call being an master spy. Even if he so easy to read that is laughable._

 _He's a high school boy Ana, not a high risk target._

"I just see you for who you are. Unlike you, who can only see me as this silly girl who made a fool out of herself in her first Glee Club rehearsal."

 _That was pretty good acting too._

 _"_ And that's where you lose, Finn. Because if you take a second and you look at me, you'd realize that I'm the only person in your life who knows you and accepts you for who you are, no matter what."

Then came the classic walk way this time tears in her eyes. She could also see Santana and Brittany watching.

.

.

.

"Quinn." Rachel spoke as the blonde came to hug her at lunch. "You heard."

"How are you?" She looks so concern and all that Rachel do is laugh. "You're scaring me Rachel."

"Sue wants to hurt my heart to make me quit."

"So they are using Finn."

"That is not my heart." _I don't have one._ "But Finn needed a wake up call and I needed to fool Sue."

"You played her." She could see the shock in her eyes. "Wow you really are amazing actresses."

"I can cry on demand."

.

.

.

"Ignore Finn and Sue that was pretty awesome Rachel." Noah tells her as they were about to leave Glee. Gives you Hell was actually very funny even if it ended with glee ending fast- again a good plan- Sue must think they are breaking apart.

"It was fun."

"It was amazing." They turned to see Mike and Matt. She looked at Quinn to show her surprise at this.

"Well, we should go. I wouldn't mind eating." Rachel looked between Noah and Quinn, they seem to be getting close. "Noah, wanna come with us. I would mind some French fries right now."

"I won't say no to that." He says putting his arms around Quinn and Rachel- the last rolls her eyes.

"Can we come?" Matt asks after some looks between him and Mike. Rachel smiled.

.

.

.

"Seriously Berry, here do you put all the food? You eat more than Quinn."

"Noah! I can guarantee you I won't get fat that easily."

"Must be all the ballet." Mike comments as everyone looks at him. "You do ballet right? I hear you saying that before."

"Yes. You practice?"

"My parents are that big in me not staying focus in anything other than academics. But Matt does hip hop." This is probably the longest Mike has talk. It was nice.

"I teach him some moves and we practice what we see online. How long have you been dancing?"

Way before your parents were born. "Since I can remember honestly, ballet came before singing."

"Really, I would imagine you singing a since a baby." Matt spoke surprised. She would need to answer but needed to work around the table to make sure the conversation was in someone else.

"Nah. I found out later on I could sing. How about you boys, I never hear you guys sing at glee."

.

.

.

"You are making friends."

"Shut up Barton. Why did you call me anyway?"

"I'm bored of my mind and Nat went under so I can't contact her."

"Guarding cubes and scientist isn't as funny as you imagined. Let me guess they think you are a loner who spends his time in the nest. My poor Legolas."

"Phil should never have show you lord of the rings."

"You're kidding me. I actually loved it. I read the books three times."

"But seriously high school is all about making friends."

"You never went to high school circus boy."

"That hurts you know. Wait who is cooking? Please tell you aren't building a bomb."

"Relax Quinn is the one who cooks."

"Thanks the gods for blondie. Maybe we should keep her around." She smiled at that, understanding very well what he meant with that. "Do you think she wants to be adopted?"

"By you. I won't let her suffer such painful torture."

"It's good to see you actually teasing people. See pure air is good."

"By Clinton."

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you **the white wolf Haruka** and here it is the new chapter. **Bicuriousego,** Anastasiya full description will come when Rachel revels her true self to Quinn. Yes more people will know with the time passing but it won't be very soon but I don't know about the all gang knowing (for now I only plan for Quinn to know, and later one, Santana, Kurt and by addition Brittany and Blaine). I also plan to make characters from Glee Inhumans.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jesse St. James is the perfect target. He's the male version of Rachel Berry and the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline. He is also determinate and has an amazing vocal range. What she double checks everyone and of course she spied on her competition. What made her even more interested in him is that fact that he did the same with her- or at least spied on her. He was there at sectionals.

The library is a place Rachel doesn't spend a lot of time, only when she needs music inspiration on her hands on not a screen. It is also a place Jesse St. James occasionally visits.

"Lionel Richie, huh? One of my favorites." He speaks as he pushed the sheet music down. She was looking for a new song, because Rachel Berry wouldn't just let Mr. Sue disappointed. The song in her hands is beautiful yet holds a lot of emotions. It's a love song.

"Oh my god. You're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline."

"And you're Rachel Berry. I saw you perform at sectionals. Your rendition of "Don't Rain On My Parade" was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth. But you're talented." He offers her a smile as she does the same, his is flirtation hers almost innocent. She follows him to the piano. "This is one of my favorite haunts. I like to come and flip through the celebrity biographies, pick up some lifestyle tips. I'm a senior now, so this year's kind of my victory lap. Snagging a fourth consecutive national championship would just be gravy. I'm getting out of Ohio soon. I've got a full ride to a little school called the University of California, Los Angeles. Maybe you've heard of it? It's in Los Angeles."

Rachel nods, my god this is so easy.

"What do you say we take her for a spin?"

.

.

.

 ** _I've been alone with you inside my mind_**

She could still remember the piano playing but soon it wasn't Jesse playing, and them singing. No, it was a man with a longer hair than most and a large body. He was in a suit and for someone with suck darkness and hardness, his fingers worked perfectly in the piano. Everyone around him is enchanted- especially the woman. The classic melody worked perfectly for the event. She plays the part even better.

She knows she isn't supposed to feel it – the emotions on her body- strange ones she doesn't recall having until she met him. But they are the same: weapons that will change the future. They are not supposed to feel emotions. They are not supposed to love.

 ** _And in my dreams I've kiss your lips a thousand times_**

A woman with a mix of orange and gold hair floats around the ballroom, the gown, the hair, the face- perfection. She is perfect even more than the man playing and more delicate- at least on the outside. He was the ghost, she was the light. He hide way in the middle the crown, she called all the attention. They were the most perfect partnership Red Room had created. And the deadliest.

The Ballerina and the Soldat.

 ** _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

.

.

.

 ** _Hello, I've just got to let you know_**

"I need you to look for assassinations in the 1950s."

"You got another flashback?" Phil asked her as they sat in the back garden of her house. Quinn was out to her surprise with Noah. They were having an honest conversation about what to do with the baby or the many plans they could follow. She had call Coulson as soon she left the library. Two days and here he was.

"I remember flashes of a ballroom. I was there. It was a mission."

 ** _'_** ** _Cause I wonder where you are_**

 ** _And I wonder what you do_**

"Ana." Phillip is the one who still calls her that- even Clint is used to call her Rachel now. Natasha calls her by her birth name, Anastasiya but that is because she calls her Natalie still. Fury just calls her Romanova. "How do you know it was the 50's"

"The clothes. The style around me. I believe it was Austria or close. He was there."

 ** _Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_**

"Was it painful- the memory?"

"No. I think I loved him already. It is the oldest memory I have of him."

 _You just lied to Coulson._

He doesn't need to know about that- it is not like it helps finding who he is.

 ** _Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

.

.

.

 ** _But let me start by saying…_**

Jesse would be perfect for Rachel. They would make each other perfect. Or destroy each other.

Much like Anastasiya and **him**.

"How was your date?"

"I like him." She told Quinn sitting next to her on the coach. "How things with Noah?"

"He wants everything. I can't give him everything. We made a pack. We won't pressure each other until the baby is born or at least a month before. And no relationship until the baby is out- and then we will see if what we have is real."

"That is very adult of you. I'm happy for you."

"Is it strange that I feel like I grow up in the last weeks than I did in my entire life."

"No." She simple responds and then takes a deep breath. "I would like it a lot if you stayed. Even after the baby is born. The door is open."

"You have no idea how much I appreciated that."

"But there are things you need to know. Hard things. And I can't tell you all. And what I can tell you will be in pieces. And you are going to have more questions than you can imagine. And your world will change after that."

"I think I can take it. But not all at once."

"Baby steps." She says with a smile at the choice of words, Quinn does the same. "Natasha and Clint. They are spied, the best of the best. The elite."

Quinn just blinked at that.

"That is the most normal things Quinn."

"Damn."

 ** _…_** ** _I love you_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey, Rach, can we talk?" Rachel shuts her locker at Finn's voice. She already has a picture of Jesse in her locker of course. "Look, I wanna apologize. I realized I don't want to date other girls. Only you. You do talk too much, and usually you just talk about yourself, but at least I don't feel alone when I'm with you."

 _God, that is supposed to be romantic? Now that is why I don't do love. 'I don't feel alone when I'm with you' seriously- he wants to build a relationship so he won't be alone? Who does that._

A lot of people actually. Clint did once - or many times

 _That is why I don't love. So I won't be weak like this._

We loved once. That always shuts Anastasiya for a while

"I'm glad you've come to that realization, but you're too late. I've met someone else, a boy who's finally worthy of my talent and love."

That turns into argument when Rachel tell shim who he is. And she can't for Mr. Shue reaction.

.

.

.

"I am surprise you weren't at the intervention." Rachel spoke as they did their usual dinner routine in the diving room.

"Let me guess they did the ultimatum. The club or him."

"I will cook a chocolate cake if you guess who."

"Please, that is so drama like, of course it was Kurt."

"Then Sue took me to an old ladies club. They were all miserable and single. God I wanted to laugh. She really believes that will get to me. By being alone?"

"Most people don't want to be alone."

"Her plan backfired of course."

"So when will you break up with Jesse."

"I am not breaking up with Jesse."

"What?"

"I will have him transfer to McKinley in two weeks."

"You are using him!"

"But he thinks I am the one being used."

.

.

.

 _"_ _The guy who would never hurt you."_

God she almost believed Jesse. If she was any other woman she would have believed in him.

"You're not a really a vegan are you?"

"How do you know?"

"In the four dates we have been two you looked at meat with a look that said you wanted it at least three times."

"You're good." She lets it out- because he was. "It's looks good being vegan, so I am."

"Trust me, I go to the homeless every week for a reason. When I am a start I want people to talk about how I used to help those in need- even before I was famous."

"Are you going to do the 'oh my god I can't believe I one' expression."

"Maybe even tears." He says with a dramatic expression that she finds herself laught. "There it is."

"What?"

"The first true laugh I've seen in you."

"You are good. But it takes an actor to know another."

"Touché. How about some chocolate?"

 _We are so going to enjoy this._

.

.

.

"That was a great idea. The 'Hello, Goodbye' everyone loved it." Quinn told her as they walked closely. "But you still haven't told me what we are doing here." She says as they look around the music shop.

"I want to buy something." Rachel says with her eyes fixed on a classic black piano. "Perfect."

.

.

.

"So you want me to teach you how to play piano." Jesse spoke as they sat in front of her piano in the living room.

"Yes. You are good and I never learn."

"Anything special."

"Well, I had an idea for a performance for Glee but it was a big dark for it."

"I'm officially curious." He says as she shows him the music sheet. "And now I am surprised."

"Can you play it?"

"Of course, you can take the vocals."

"Just sip the first verse."

 **"** **If I smile and don't believe me**

 **Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

 **Don't try fix me I'm not broken**

 **Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

 **Don't cry**

 **Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping**

 **Hello I'm still here**

 **All that's left of yesterday"**

"You stopped." She told Jesse when she looked at his expression and then noticed Quinn on the stares also shocked but she hides so Jesse wouldn't see her.

"That was- breathtaking and haunting."

 _And he is not lying. Guess we were that good._

It was an amazing song.

 _Sure it was because of it and not with what the sound truly means. Or the fact that you escape the first verse on propose._

Since when are you the one talking about feelings?

"Thank you. Jesse?" He was looking at her strangely, but then he pulled her into a kiss. A tender one.

She never imagined getting under his skin would be that easy but not like this. He kissed her with such – tenderness and delicate, like she was some precious doll. It was more than just passion and love.

Only one man had managed to kiss her like that. Soldat. Jesse just doesn't make her feel alive or like she is something precious that needs to be cherished. The soldat kisses made her feel alive even when she was a machine.

Nothing makes her feel alive anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jesse kept teaching Rachel how to play piano. She was getting very good at it, especially with all the practice she has been taking. It has been helping her relax.

"This is harder than I imagine." She told him as they eat some ice cream. They were in his house sitting on the coach. She only took him that time to her house and had him blindfold, he like the drama in it. She did so he wouldn't know the way in.

"You're learning faster than most people." He comments coming closer to her as they lips soon touch. "We should do it."

"It?"

"Totally. Haven't you done it before?"

 _Yes. More times than you ever will and I spend 2 decades locked up in The Fridge._

"No. Have you?"

"What do you think? It's no big deal."

"For a girl, it is." It was when Jesse's hand reach her sweeter that flashes for a soldier came to her- the memories made her jump and react in the way she knew better- run.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Is this what teens have to go throw when they want sex?"_ Rachel asked in her mother languageon the phone as paint her nails in her bedroom. Quinn was long asleep.

 _"_ _I doubt teens have problems like flashbacks from past soviet assassin they slept with."_ A few seconds of silence between them as they tried to figure out what to say after it, as usual Natalie is the one to break the silence. _"Do you want too?"_

 _"_ _I mean, I don't know. I feel attracted to him. But- I can remember the name of the person I had sex- or with who was it."_

 _"_ _You want it to be special."_

 _"_ _Natalie is this far from being my first time."_

 _"_ _No, but it is Rachel's."_

.

.

.

She and Quinn were sitting next to each other. Quinn was talking about her Math class but Rachel's mind was still in her late conversation with Natalie. Rachel's mind has torn upside down. Give herself to Jesse? Or not?

 _No! No! No!_

You know Ana, of all people, or my double personality, I never imagined you to be the one to say no.

 _Rachel would never sleep with a man who she didn't love. And you don't love Jesse._

Suddenly imaged of warmness and pleasure full her, the feeling of a coldness: a metal arm.

STOP!

"You're ok? You're hands are shaking?" Quinn finally asked as Rachel gathers the courage to speak. Since there are only girls in the room the problem is not that big.

"Can I ask you something private?"

"Yes, you should move to Israel." Santana tells them and Quinn is about to speak something to the Latina but Rachel moves her head- asking her not to.

"It's about dating. Not that I'm dating anyone. We all know that Finn and I are no longer an item, and for the sake of the team, I broke up with Jesse. But let's just say I was dating someone."

 _You sure do the neurotic part perfectly._

No one asked your opinion Ana.

"Let's just say, hypothetically, we went to a Wiggles concert last Friday night." She forced that story out because she couldn't say the real thing. "And then because his parents weren't home, we started making out. It was erotic and romantic. And he said he should do it. What if I said no and he got really crabby and I panic and ran away and he wasn't said anything yet? I just want to be ready; I know I'm getting older, and these things are going to happen someday, but how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying 'no'?"

"Just do what I do. Never say 'no'."

"Oh, totally. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? Sorry, Quinn." She was already expecting these reactions from Santana and Brittany.

"Look, girl, don't ask me. The last guy I liked was the mayor of gaytown. And I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying 'no'."

"We just have to accept that guys don't care about our feelings. Like, the other day, I was walking with Artie-"

.

.

.

"I think you shouldn't do it." Quinn told her at dinner. Rachel stared at her surprised. "Sex. You're young and your first time should be with someone you love and trust. Do you trust Jesse enough for that?"

 _Of course not, he's trying to take them down by breaking Rachel. Idiot. We should break him. I knew a few things that won't allow him to sing at Regionals- or ever._

No!

"No I don't."

.

.

.

Rachel smiled as she saw Mike and Matt enter the dance room. She was warming up; today they were working on their contemporary dance they have been training for the last two weeks. They soon came to stand next to her and they chat about the choreography.

"I never saw girl eat French fries like you." Mike comments as they all found themselves eating at a fast food restaurant after. She had texted Quinn to meet her there, the blonde came with Noah.

"I never saw a girl eat like Rachel." Quinn teases her and then looks at her own plate. "Well besides me."

"So how was girly dancing?"

"Noah! Dancing is not just for woman- actually there are many amazing dancers who are male."

"Gay."

An image of a metal arm around her waist pulling her up to the air made her almost froze for seconds.

Stop it Ana.

 _It is not me and you know it. It's both of us._

"There are many heterosexual males who enjoy dancing. Much like Matt and Mike."

"Wait Berry is wearing pants!"

.

.

.

"It is impossible!" Quinn sits in the mat feeling the little sweat in her body- she knows her muscles will be sore tomorrow. She just stare at Rachel while she did something the brunette call a 'pigeon pose'. Quinn calls it not having bone structure.

"Quinn it is the Supported Triangle not a Fifth teaching."

"What the hell is that?"

"Aikido."

"Seriously you can talk in a position like that. You have been like this for what 30 seconds? It looks more like a day. Sure it must feel like an eternity for you."

"57 seconds."

"I know top cheerleaders who don't have your flexibility." As Quinn spoke Rachel put herself in front of her in lotus and raised an eyebrow at Quinn who knew very well she was supposed to be doing that as well but the blonde was tired- and she didn't do ¼ of what Rachel did. "Seriously do you have bones? "

Rachel let out a simple laugh at Quinn's incredulous yet serious question. That laugh was so honest that both women smiled.

"Yes. All 206."

"I find it shocking."

"Me too." Rachel speaks, the exact same thing that came to Ana's mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rachel watched as the teacher writes 'Madonna' on the white board. It appears that it is the newest assignment for the teacher.

 _Could be worst. Much worst._

"What comes to mind when you see that name?"

"Genius." Rachel speaks before anyone else can.

"Icon."

"Hall of Fame MILF." Quinn gives Noah a dirty look as Rachel hit him in the head. "Ouch that actually hurt." She hears him murmur, Rachel of course takes her KGB training so she doesn't laugh.

 _MY training_

"So, we're all aware of Madonna's musical and cultural significance, which is why this week, your assignment is to come up with a Madonna number."

It is safe to say all the girls loved the idea from their gasp and squeal with delight.

"Uh, Mr. Shue? As a dude, Madonna makes me kind of uncomfortable."

"Yeah, she's smokin' and everything, but can't some of us do something else? Like the guy version of Madonna? Like, you know, Pantera?"

 _Seriously Pantera? They know the guy version of Madonna it's actually Michael Jackson?_

Yes. I think.

"Guys! You know, it's come to my attention that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of our group very nicely lately. You're disrespectful, bullying, sexist, and I hate to say it, misogynistic."

"I have no idea what that means."

 _No surprise. And you wanted to date him._

What is up with you today, you're so difficult sometimes.

"What it means is, put yourself in their shoes for a change. Culturally, Madonna's legacy transcends her music, because by and large, the subtext of her songs are about being strong, independent and-and confident, no matter what your sex. But more than anything, Madonna's musical message is about equality. And that is something I ink you guys need to work on."

"Mr. Shue, I don't think we can have an honest conversation about Ms. Ciccone without acknowledging that her images are as indelible as her songs. I would like to honor her contributions by tackling a multi-media project. With Mercedes."

"Great. Go for it, Kurt."

"I'm still not down. And no chick intimidates Puckzilla. I just don't think er music translates to show choir."

"Really? Well I, for one, couldn't disagree more." Rachel says getting up, winking at Quinn as she whisper to the band the music she was about to start singing.

Express Yourself was a success for the girls, but the boys didn't seem to like that much.

.

.

.

"The boys are idiots." Quinn spoke as they eat dinner. "Did you know I once sang 'Papa Don't Preach' with Puck. It seems fitting. What is your favorite Madonna song?"

"I don't know."

.

.

.

Quinn entered the auditorium where Rachel told her to meet at lunch. She found the brunette sitting in front of the piano.

"Hey. What is it?"

"I found the song I like the most. You said you once sang one with Noah. Wanna sing with me?" Quinn was surprised by that but soon nods and sat next to Rachel. "Do you know it?" Quinn looks at the song and smiles.

"Of course. What should I sing?"

"Make it natural." Rachel says starting to play the piano.

( _Rachel_ , Quinn, _Both_ )

 _I have a tale to tell_

 _Sometimes it gets so hard_

 _To hide it well_

 _I was not ready for the fall_

 _Too blind to see the writing on the wall_

 _A man can tell a thousand lies_

 _I've learned my lesson well_

 _Hope I live to tell the secret I have learned_

 _Till then it will burn inside of me_

(Quinn is so socked with the raw emotion with which Rachel sang that she almost forgot to sing herself, but once Rachel raised an eyebrow at her, silence asking her why she wasn't singing as well, she sang too)

I know where beauty lives

I've seen it once

I know the one she gives

The light that you could never see

It shines inside you can't take that from me

.

 _A man can tell a thousand lies_

 _I've learned my lesson well_

 _Hope I live to tell the secret I have learned_

 _Till then it will burn inside of me_

 _._

The truth is _never far behind_

you kept it hidden well

If I _live to tell the secret_ I knew then

Will I _ever have the chance again?_

"That was amazing." Quinn spoke as she looked at Rachel with a new piece to the puzzle. "Rach. I know you said you had things you needed to tell me. I will be here to heart it when you want to."

"I know. But this helps."

.

.

.

"Can we talk?" She told Jesse entering his bedroom. "You're mother told me you were here." She adds as if he needed any explain. She sat next to him on the bed. On the way here she made a list of pros and cons of doing it with Jessie- a very Rachel Berry thing she couldn't help but add. It made her smile, the fact that she was starting to think like Rachel.

"I thought we were supposed to meet later."

"We were." She spoke, knowing very well what they were supposed to do later. "Look, Jessie, I really like you." A true, she can't help but take noticed. "But… I can't do it. It wouldn't be right for… the team."

 _Stupid excuse and you know it._

He will betray us either way. So what is the point on doing it? If he bits the bait we will know.

"What does the team have to do with this?"

"If I give myself to you, knowing that my teammates wouldn't approve, it would be like I was sleeping with the enemy. I'd be betraying them. And because I'm truly not ready to do this, I'd be betraying myself."

 _And the Soldat. You won't do it because you would be betraying him. Remember him, well not remember as is remember- screw it – you understood. He saved me, he saved us. We LOVE him. Don't you dare to forget._

Is this why you being more bitchy today? Because you don't want to betray the memory of someone we haven't seen in more than 20 years… Anastasiya… Are you there? Ana? Fine don' answer! If I could storm out I would.

.

.

.

"So you didn't do it." Quinn spoke and Rachel could see the relief. "Why?"

"It wasn't the right time. Maybe not even the right person."

"Do you love him?"

"I could. I think."

"Love is scary." Quinn adds some time after.

"The scariest of things." Rachel confesses and then Quinn took her by surprise by giving her a hug. A strange one since the positions on the coach and her belly didn't allow it much more.

.

.

.

"What the hell?! It seems like now everybody's doing things just to hurt my feelings." Finn scream as Rachel looked at Jessie surprised.

 _I know we spoke about manipulating him into coming to ND but I wasn't aware we were doing it._

Ana, please. I am sorry ok. But we were not doing it.

 _Oh! So he just. Wow._

"I thought you all would take this news a little better. I'm a star. You can learn from me."

"We were already fighting for second leads. And now that you've shown up, I've lost all hope at ever getting a solo."

"Yeah, that's right. And y'all just trot me out at the end of every number so I can wail on the last note. How is that okay?"

"He's a spy, Mr. Shue. I would know." Rachel hides her smirk at that- please Santana. You don't see a spy when she stares at you every day for the last two years.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. I saw all the paperwork, I spoke with his parents…"

"They winter in Bali. It's a very expensive phone call."

"Jessie just moved in with his uncle, which is in our school district. It's all above board, guys. He goes to thisschool now."

"But this isn't fair."

"Guys! Everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has gotten in. That's how we do things here. Okay, to suddenly change the rules now, that would be unfair. Brittany." He gives permit to the blonde with a raise hand.

"Mr. Shue, is he your son?"

"I don't understand why you're doing this." Rachel finally speaks. Because he doesn't- he could easily spy yes- but he still could that without transferring.

"Because when you love something, you got to go for it. You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team. And I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline. For you."

.

.

.

"Do you believe him?"

"I know I shouldn't. We wants to play me."

"Do you want to believe him?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She confessed to Natalie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous** : Jessie moved into McKinley. Quinn and Rachel are still leaving together. Rachel didn't have sex with Jessie- someone is still thinking about a certain ghost of a soldier.

Chapter 13

"Quinn we are going to be late!" Rachel screams as the blonde appear on the stares.

"Seriously I don't get it. A person should not have this much energy in the morning. Don't you get up before the sunrise to work out?"

"Yes. And I am still ready in time. You're lucky you need time for two."

"Was that a joke? Oh my god it was! Nice try."

.

.

.

"I miss the sun of Miami." Quinn speaks sitting next to Rachel at lunch ignoring the many eyes on her.

"Makes two of us." Rachel tells Quinn as they see Jessie looks at them with a question look. "We spend Christmas there."

"It was so warm." Both Jessie and Rachel laugh at Quinn's almost orgasmic voice and body expression. "What?! It was amazing. I do not care how that sound. It was the hormones anyway."

"One day you won't be able to blame it on the hormones." Rachel tells her as a matter of fact.

.

.

.

"Um, all right, I have one final announcement before we all leave. We can't use the auditorium for the next week."

"But that's garbage. How are we supposed to practice for regionals without the auditorium?" Finn protest.

"The Cheerios need it to practice in. There's nothing I can do.

"I recommend a sit-in." Rachel gets up immediately as Noah speaks next to her.

"I recommend we torch the place."

 _Still a better idea than yours._

Good point. The boys seem to be in for it.

 _They are boys. Boys have the tendency to like things on fire._

I am pretty sure that was not a joke Ana. Remember, normal people don't have assassins' tendencies.

 _Assassins' tendencies? Really that is what you calling it._

"No. Look, we've all faced adversity before and come out stronger on the other end. I'm gonna check out a few off-site locations for us to use just for the week. I promise I'll find us a new home."

As Mr. Shue finished the bell rings.

"Why did it look like you wanted to agree with Puck?" Quinn asks Rachel as they get up from their chairs.

"Ok while I have to agree that torch the place wouldn't do us any good because we wouldn't have the place to practice there are some interesting ideas in my mind."

"You're scaring me." Quinn speaks half joking.

 _She should be joke about it. We could have her dismembered without even using what common people call weapons._

She doesn't know.

.

.

.

"Rachel." Quinn called Rachel from the coach. The brunette is being strangely quite the rest of the day. "What is it?"

"I want to tell you something." Rachel confesses sitting next to Quinn. "If you want. You can stay here even after the baby is born. You can keep it if you want, or not keep it, your choice. But no matter what you can stay."

"I don't know what to say."

Rachel doesn't even let Quinn finished when she starts to talk again. "There are things you need to know about me. Natasha. Even Clint."

"Ok." Quinn says surprised by the seriousness and somehow darkness on Rachel's voice.

"I don't know how to tell you- I don't even know if I should tell you.

"Baby steps." Quinn recalls the words she spoke weeks ago.

"Baby steps. I just want you know now that no matter what happen you can leave. If you want- if what you finding out gets too much-you can leave and everything will be ok. If you want you can still be friends. Nothing will happen to you."

"Rachel your starting to worry me - what it is."

"Natasha and Clint. They are spies. The Spies. They work for a secret agency – well- the less you know about them the better. But they do think that makes most people have nightmares at night."

"They kill people."

"Yes. They are assassins. The top. The best." Rachel takes a deep breath before adding. "Natasha and I- were different than most… we … we are Russians. Or we were once."

"You're Russian. Wow. You don't look Russian."

 _Trust us, we do._

Not the time! And you are supposed to be helping me with this.

 _Just tell her about life in Russia. Let her come to the conclusion without actually telling her the words out loud._

"We were trained, I can't tell you by who. But they trained us from a very young age to be the best."

"Russian assassins. Part of me thinks you're pranking me but there is something about you all, I don't know – you guys were different."

"We are trained not to show that. We gave you little clues. We let you puzzle things. I think in a way we act short of naturally."

"So how did you get from Russia to here?"

"We got a second change when they found us. Natasha's birth name is actually Natalie and mine is Anastasiya. I know you have questions I can see it in your face- but I can't tell you more than that- at least not for now."

"So, you guys are like those badass people I see in movies and tv. Natasha is like Sydney Bristow."

"Natasha is so much better than her." They both gave each other a little smile at this- yeah they were ok- for now.

.

.

.

"So Quinn didn't run for the hills." The person speaks to Rachel after enjoying a nice warm drink.

"Are least not for now- she took it more calmly than what I imagined. But she only knows that Natasha and I were children trained to be killers and about the right now she doesn't know the middle- she doesn't know what I did."

"You need to stop thinking like this." Phil tells her.

Quinn is having lunch with Puck's family and when Phil came he was traveling from somewhere confidential. She truly does not want to know.

"It wasn't you."

 _It was our hands._

"I still remember the day you capture me. You and Melinda." Rachel speaks looking at her coffee. She can't look at the man in the eyes when she is feeling like this.

"You mean when you let yourself be capture."

"May was a good opponent."

"She still is."

"I bet. How old were you? Middle 20's right?"

"25. It was a big deal when you came in." She remembers the shock looked on every agent she would cross with: the handcuffs, the 10 armed guards that honestly wouldn't be that much of a treat to her, the chair.

"Please Phil - I was one of the biggest captures SHIELD has made."

"If you were back in that cell again would you still do it? Would you pull the trigger on yourself?"

For the first time in 23 years her answer was not 'yes' but.

"I don't know."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for spending so much time without posting. I wanted to write more chapters before posting again. I plan to start to update at least once a week. As well working on another Glee/Marvel crossover.

 **LadyDiLune** : here is the next chapters.

 **KuchikiAra** : Unfortunately no. Right now we are in January of 2012 (so season 1 of glee is supposed to be 2009/10, in here will be 2011/12) Bucky will only appear physically at the fall of SHELD- so 2015. I am glad you love this story so much : )

 **KuchikiAra** : (2) For now Rachel and Quinn's friendship is the main focus of the story, and the grown of her relationship with Natasha.

 **KuchikiAra** : (3), Jessie is a complicated character to write about because I love him so much, but at the same time I hate what he did to Rachel in the begging. We'll see where he goes from here.


End file.
